


Christmas Eve Request

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Christmas Eve isn't turning out how Hermione hoped that it would; especially since she thinks she has to end things with her boyfriend. When Thor shows up with an unexpected request, she has a sudden change of mind and heart.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	Christmas Eve Request

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Here is a angsty little piece of festive fun. I hope that you enjoy it! Happy reading! Also, thank you to the Admin of Hermione's Nook for hosting this event. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly and for creating the aesthetic since I am still battling this sickness. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was raining, but that was typical for London. However, it was exceptionally fitting for Hermione's mood this gloomy Christmas Eve. It should have been snowing, but Hermione felt the rain better suited her situation. After all, it wasn't just any special day that you broke up with your God of a boyfriend because he was about to venture off on some inane adventure without you.

That was what she had to do, though. After spending the past five years on Earth, Thor was about to head off with Quill and the other Guardians of the Galaxy in search of Gamora. Hermione couldn't blame him for wanting to help, but why did he have to leave on Christmas Eve of all days? That would mean she'd have to spend the holidays alone…

Sighing heavily, Hermione stared into her half-empty, cold cup of tea and wondered just how she was going to break the news to the God of Thunder. She knew he loved her; he sure told her often enough, but she wasn't quite sure that she loved him back. Her heart leapt at the thought of having to say goodbye, so maybe there was more to the feelings she'd developed after all?

There was a knock at the door to her flat, and she called out without even getting up from her chair for whoever it was to come inside. A second later, Ginny walked through the door carrying a bottle of wine and a block of cheese. Hermione had to smile, her friend always knew what she needed.

"Look," Ginny said as she plopped down on the sofa, "I know you said you wanted time alone to think, but I think what you need is some wine, cheese, and a good cry. We could watch _Love Actually_ again?"

"Gin," Hermione said with a small laugh, "I know you think I'm sad, but honestly, I'm okay." She took a sip of her tea and then cringed, forgetting it was freezing at this point.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How old is that tea?"

"A few hours, maybe," Hermione retorted with narrowed eyes. "I've been busy and forgot to finish it."

"Busy grieving the loss of a certain hotty with a hammer?" Ginny uncorked the bottle of wine bottle with her wand. She waved the wand again and brought two glasses in from the kitchen and then began to pour.

"Seriously, Gin," Hermione said as she traded her tea for a glass of wine, "I appreciate you coming all the way over here on Christmas Eve, but I have things handled. You're supposed to be with Harry and your babies tonight."

"They get me all the time," Ginny said, sipping her wine and picking at the cheese. When Hermione gave her a stern look, she groaned. "Okay, fine. I get you want to be alone. But can we at least finish the wine before I have to go home and play Mrs Claus."

Hermione laughed and took a sip of the wine. "You love it," she said, unable to help to smile.

"I do," Ginny replied with a dreamy sort of smile of her own. "James and Sirius get so excited for Christmas. I'll stay if you need me to, though."

"No, it's okay. Thor will be coming by later, and I want to talk to him alone," Hermione told Ginny. Plus, she didn't want her friend to see her cry because she knew she was going to do that after Thor left. She'd say her goodbyes, cry her eyes out, and then show up to the Burrow for Christmas tomorrow like nothing was wrong.

For the next couple of hours, Ginny stayed, and they drank the wine and caught up on gossip. By the time she left to be with her family, Hermione had almost forgotten about what she had to do this evening. After saying goodbye to Ginny, Hermione suddenly felt just how empty and alone her flat was and how it was probably going to stay if Thor really went away forever.

If only she could ask Thor to stay… Giving up on that thought, Hermione tidied up the living and kitchen before going to get dressed for her last Christmas Eve with Thor. Even though her heart was breaking, and she felt completely empty inside, she still wanted to feel pretty for her boyfriend one last time.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione answered the door with as much of a smile on her face as she could muster. Thor swept her into the usual bone-crushing hug she'd grown so accustomed to before placing her back on her feet. "Hey, Thor," she mumbled as he also dropped a kiss to her cheek.

"Hermione!" Thor exclaimed as he literally took over the entire living area with his energy. "How are you this Christmas Eve? I do hope you are well. I have missed you much while I've been back in New Asgard."

Hermione closed the door and shuffled into the room after her boyfriend. He'd gone and plopped down on the sofa just as he had a million times before. "I missed you too," she said, biting her lower lip. This was going to be much harder than she thought. "How are Tony and Steve?"

"They are great," Thor said, his good eye sparkling like the sky. "Really settling into their retirement well. You would never recognize them."

"I can't wait to see them for the New Year's Eve party," she said, glancing away when she realized that she would have to go alone this year. The thought made her breath catch, and Thor noticed immediately.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, concern in his voice. He patted the sofa next to him and waited for Hermione to sit down before speaking again. "You look troubled."

"I've had some thoughts about you going away with Quill and the others," Hermione began to say before the nerves got the best of her.

"Hermione," Thor said slowly, "I thought you agreed that my help was needed to find Gamora?" He then took a better look at Hermione's flat before saying, "You didn't put up your Christmas tree or decorations. Something is wrong. Please, sit and tell me what is going on with you." He pointed to the sofa, but Hermione remained standing.

There was no putting it off then, Hermione thought to herself. Christmas Eve or not, Hermione was about to break Thor's heart, as well as her own. It wasn't until this moment that Hermione truly realized the depth of her feelings for Thor. If she tried to hold back her thoughts any longer, she was most certainly going to burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Just say it," Hermione said with a sigh as tears began to burn her eyes. She gestured between them. "Tell me this was never going to work. Tell me you're leaving and never coming back." Unable to keep the tears at bay, Hermione glanced away, a small sob escaping her. It was always so hard to say goodbye… To end things...

Thor stared in bewilderment at his girlfriend. He had no idea she felt so intensely about this situation, but he was about to alleviate her pain. Hopefully. Reaching forward, he took her hand and said, "No, Hermione. I came here tonight to request if you would come with me."

Hermione started and looked up at Thor. "What did you say?" She had to be sure she heard him correctly. Choking back another sob, she wiped at her tearful eyes.

Thor reached forward and gently tooth both her wrists in his large, warm hands. "Hermione, I never had any intention of leaving this planet without you by my side. That is why I went to New York. Stark built you body armour safe to wear into space. It was going to be my Christmas present to you."

Suddenly, Hermione felt all sorts of ridiculous. Here she was a crying mess, thinking she and Thor were over when, in fact, Thor wanted her to come with him. To space. "I- I thought you were leaving me," Hermione admitted. "I thought it would be easier to just break things off now in case you didn't come back."

"Hermione," Thor said with a warm chuckle. "I love you. I want you to come with me."

"I love you too," Hermione blurted before realizing the words were leaving her mouth. Her eyes went wide, and then Thor was kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had. She did love Thor, and now she wouldn't have to spend the holidays alone. She would get to spend them with Thor, travelling through space trying to find Gamora.

When they broke apart, Thor had one more question. "So what do you say, Hermione?" Thor asked, staring into her eyes. "Will you accept my request to come with me the day after tomorrow?"

"You're not leaving until after Christmas?" Hermione said, and when Thor shook his head, she broke into a grin. "Absolutely! I'd love to come with you."

"Excellent!" Thor exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air triumphantly. "Now, let us decorate this flat and celebrate in style. Tomorrow we go to the Burrow, and after that, the galaxy!"

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Thor once more. This wouldn't be the worst Christmas ever after all. In fact, Hermione thought, there were plenty of exciting things coming her way, and Thor would be by her side the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
